I'll love you for always
by LilacGreekAmor
Summary: I know I have other stories to finish! Don't know where I'm going with this yet, so if you want me to continue let me know. AU story!
1. Chapter 1

I dont own **#RookieBlue,** sadly!

* * *

Andy was devastated, Sam tore her heart apart in the middle of the parking lot of The Penny. Jerry was dead and Andy blamed herself so why wouldn't Sam. Sam drove off in his truck leaving Andy soaked in the nights rain.

As days went by Andy called Sam several times after their break up to talk and see if they had any chance of a reconciliation. Sam never answered any of her calls.

Work was awkward, Andy could tell Sam would avoid her at all cost. He would even trade partners with Oliver so he wouldn't have to ride with McNally.

What threw Andy for a big loop was her unexpected pregnancy.

Andy had been feeling off and she just passed it on as part of the flu. After running a fever for a day Andy made a doctors appointment where her blood work came back abnormal.

Andy kept her pregnancy on the down low. No one but herself knew. She couldn't even tell Tracy because she had gone under cover with Nick. It took well over a month for Andy to fully process what was going on. Her baby, Sam no longer being hers.

After a couple of weeks Andy was once again devestated when Sam asked her for his keys to his truck back. No more hope for them to work out their things. Andy's pregnancy hormones got the better of her and she shed a few tears in the patrol car but quickly wiped them away when Dov got in the car.

Sam was torn emotionally his best friend, brother was killed and he had let go of the one good thing in his life in a long time. Andy.

At eleven weeks pregnant Andy was definitely feeling pregnant. The mood swings, her boobs ballowing her waist expanding.

Andy had no one to talk to about pregnancy. Tracy was gone. She was alone in what should be the best time of her life.

Andy walked into parade past Sam and sat down on her usual spot.

"15 division I want to introduce to you officer Marlo Cruz, she'll be here with us while our own are out" Frank explained and everyone clapped welcoming when Marlo stood up.

"Serve protect and watch your partners back" Frank concluded and everyone went on their assignments.

* * *

As the days and weeks went by Andy thought long and hard on telling Sam about the baby. She wanted him to know but she was still hurt that Sam let her go so easily. So she thought. Even when time was against her and already at fourteen weeks pregnant Andy was beginning to show. No one would know unless they were looking for a baby bump but she was pregnant alright.

Sam had taken his detectives exam and passed with flying colors. Sam quickly went to work helping out since Tracy was gone.

"You still up for drinks later" Sam asked Marlo as he walked past her.

"Of course" Marlo replied.

Sam smiled " I'll wait for you after shift."

Since Marlo joined 15 Sam had become close friends with her, casually having drinks and sharing hot wings after a long days at work.

Andy remembered the first time she walked into The Penny to see Marlo with a hand on his shoulder and ordering drinks for them and laughing at something Oliver had mentioned. To say that Andy was jealous and angry was an understatement. She hated that gut wrenching feeling she got with just seeing Sam with another woman.

Just when she thought she had talked herself up with courage to tell Sam, on her way into 15 division one morning she spotted Marlo getting out of Sam's truck. Early in the morning. Andy thought about every possible reason as to why Sam would have to bring Marlo in for work but nothing made sense to her.

Sam knew what he felt for Marlo was nothing more than just affection and nothing else. But he kept telling himself if he tried just a little harder everything would work out just fine.

"Hey Andy we're riding together today" Dov said walking up to her.

"Yeah um can you give me a second I need to speak with Frank."

Andy knocked on Frank's office...

After about five minutes of talking to Frank about her pregnancy. Andy felt relieved and like a million pounds were lifted off her shoulders. Andy was relieved that Frank didn't ask to know who the father was. All he cared about was McNally's safety and the saftey of her baby's.

"Dov your riding with Gail and I'm doing booking" Andy said walking up to Dov who was waiting for her at his desk.

"Everything okay?" He asked worriedly

Andy sat down and told him everything was just perfect.

Not working the streets meant more time at the division and more run-ins with Sam.

* * *

Being 18 weeks Andy had to come up with an excuse to tell people when they started asking questions.

"And congratulations to Officer McNally who is expecting her first child" Frank concluded parade and Andy was congratulated by everyone but Sam. Which didn't bother Andy until Sam went up to her.

"Congrats I think." Sam didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks"

"I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"Well I was seeing someone and for one you shouldn't have to know everything going on in my life" Andy said walking away.

Sam went on that day without an ounce of suspicion that Andy's baby might be his.

After weeks of waiting Andy finally found out that she would be a mom to a little girl.

Sam couldn't help but smile when ever he saw Andy and her ever growing belly. He couldn't explain it. But to him it was simply amazing.

Sam had made it official with Marlo just two months after she joined 15.

Everything was okay. Nothing was perfect but good as can be until one afternoon when Marlo and Chris brought in a large man who was drunk and aggressively out of control. Marlo had stayed with the man to wait until McNally had booked him. Since Marlo had to use the bathroom she cuffed him to the bench and went on her way.

When Andy was ready to fingerprint him she walked over to him but as she walked past him he used his leg and kicked her in the abdomen unaware that she was expecting. Andy was pushed hard with such force that she immediately in pain and out of breathe.

"Andy!" Gail yelled walking into booking with another civilian in cuffs. Gail immediately threw him in a cell and yelled out for a bus.

As Sam pulled up into 15 he immediately knew something was wrong when he saw an ambulance blocking the entrance to 15. As sam walked closer he could see Andy was on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on and her pants covered in blood.

"Oliver what the hell is going on?" Sam asked as the ambulance speed away.

"Umm she was in booking when Marlo's drunk and disorderly assaulted her" Oliver quickly spat out. "Looking I'm going with her to the hospital I'll see you later Sammy" Oliver said running to his squad car.

* * *

When Oliver pulled up to the hospital he rushed in and was immediately takem back to see Andy.

As Oliver walked in nurses and a doctor were strapping Andy to monitors and trying to get a hospital gown on her.

"Judging from the amount of blood loss and the abdominal trauma I'ld say you have placenta abruption. But I would still like to do a ultrasound to make sure everything looks good and your baby still has enough amniotic fluid"

"Your 25 weeks pregnant right?" The doctor asked

"Yes" Andy responded

The doctor removed his gloves " everything looks fine with your daughter but for cautionary reasons I want you on bed rest for at least a week."

"That's exactly what she'll do" Oliver chimed in before Andy could even think of protesting.

"So when do you plan on telling Sam?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. I can do the math McNally"

*Please RandR


	2. Chapter 2

"So when do you plan on telling Sam?" Oliver asked.

"What?"

"Yeah. I can do the math McNally"

Andy was dumbfounded

"So when are you gonna tell sam?" Oliver asked as he helped her put her shoes on.

"I've tried it just never seems like the right time and you cannot tell him or anyone."

"Andy I love you and I really do care about you but Sam's like a brother to me and not only am I not gonna lie but if you don't tell him I will."

Andy froze she didn't expect that to leave Oliver's mouth.

"Sam deserves to know. You may think otherwise but Sam's a great guy"

Oliver drove Andy back to her condo where he helped her settle in "I'll tell Sam soon. Just please give me some time."

Oliver smiled that's all he wanted to hear.

Back at the station Sam and tracy were following up on a a few witness reports on a robbery case they were working.

"Hey Oliver how's Andy and her baby?"just hearing Sam refer to Andy's baby as hers rather than their's made Oliver cringe a little.

"They're good. McNally's on bed rest for a week. But luckily the baby didn't suffer any permanent or long term damage from the blow"

"That's great. I'll bet McNally's gonna hate bed rest." Sam's comment was followed by a "very true" from Tracy.

Andy laid in bed thinking of telling Sam and not only because she promised Oliver but also because he deserved to know. Andy quickly grabbed her phone a sent Sam a text message asking him to come over to her house real quick. She didn't go to much into details. Shortly after Sam replied with a yes and 'about what?' Which Andy ignored.

After shift Sam and Marlo were in the parking lot of 15, Sam had walked out Marlo to her car where be kissed her goodnight and they agreed on having breakfast the next morning before their shift.

Sam drove to Andy's house thinking they would probably talk about the break up and maybe leave things on good terms.

Sam knocked on the door and a minute later Andy answered the door.

Andy lead Sam into the living room where she offered him a seat and a glass of water which he happily accepted.

"How was work?" Andy asked trying to small talk so it wouldn't be so silent and she could grow the courage to tell Sam about becoming a father.

"Good just a really long day" Sam replied taking the glass from Andy.

"How about you how you doing? How's your baby?"

"Were good."

Andy sat across from Sam in silent for several minutes.

Andy swallowed hard, her throat was getting dry and she could feel herself sweating "I need you to know that I dont expect anything from you I know you've moved on and your happy with Marlo and what not and I dont want us to be a reason for you two to not work."

"Andy what are you talking about?" Sam asked worriedly

"I'm pregnant"

"I know that McNally"

"Your the father of my daughter." Andy whispered

"What are you talking about Andy?"

"After you broke up with me I found out I was pregnant, I wanted to tell you I tried but then you moved on and it was just to hard to believe that you ever cared about me" Andy said and Sam stood up quickly and started pacing in her living room with his hands on his head in pure disbelief.

"How did I not figure this out myself. Wait weren't you dating someone shortly?"

"No, I just said I did so people wouldn't think you were the father"

"McNally you should have told me regardless of what we were going through. I had a right to know. I can't even believe you would hide this from me. Its just not you Andy."

"I'm sorry" Andy was completely ashamed

"Gosh McNally why" Sam screamed the more time passed the angrier he got. "I gotta go get some fresh air"

Andy was relieved that Sam knew but she wasn't expecting for Sam to become mad and just leave.

Sam drove to a nearby park to think about everything. He was gonna be a dad to a little girl. All he ever wanted was a baby a family of his own which he could be proud of.

After Sam left Andy went up to her bedroom to shower and get ready for bed. No matter what happend with Sam, Andy had a baby girl to take care of and Sam would have to come last eveb if all she wanted to do was call or check on him and maybe even explain more but she knew Sam needed space.

Sam arrived home later that night and went straight to bed still so confused but more than anything proud of the little girl he would soon hold in his arms.

The following morning Sam and Marlo had breakfast like they agreed. Marlo noticed something was wrong but didn't ask and just thought he'll talk when he's ready.

"You okay Sam?" Oliver asked after parade when he noticed Sam out of it.

"Yeah what?" Sam asked confused.

"McNally told you?"

"You knew?"

"Yeah I just kind of figured it out, I'm surprised you didn't detective"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Sam asked accusingly.

"I had my suspicions. The dates added up and that only meant you were the dad or she cheated on you which we know Andy would never do" Oliver replied.

"Wow I'm a real idiot then. I don't know how I didn't even know Oliver, I feel horrible and I dont know what to do."

"Well first off you both need some time to process everything. I know it was hard for Andy to come out and tell you the truth because until yesterday afternoon she was dead set on you not knowing. Just take some time to gather your thoughts and what you plan on doing, but you only have like three months" Oliver said leaving the D's office.

It finally hit Sam, he didn't have nine months till his baby arrived but three.

Sam told Marlo a week after be had found out. She was ready to drop what they had so Sam could be an amazing dad to his and Andy's daughter but Sam reassured her that he could still be a great dad and be in a relationship.

All Sam wanted to do was go to Andy's place and talk but he was still furious and more importantly be knew Andy need her rest for their daughters sake.

Finally after a week on bed rest Andy returned to work to be out on desk duty. Andy was anxious to go back especially since she and Sam hadn't talked since she told him the truth. Sam was sitting at the back of the parade room when he saw Andy walk in, he didn't expect Andy to be back to work so soon. As Andy walked by Sam he grabbed by the arm and ushered her outside.

"Are you sure you can be back at work?" Sam asked

"Yes not that you would care anyways" she fired back

"What are you talking about Andy?"

"I tell you I'm pregnant by you and for a week I don't hear from you and not to mention I was on bed rest and still nothing. I knew I shouldn't have told you." Andy finished and walked back parade.

Sam followed her back in thinking they definitely needed to have a proper conversation about their situation.

** |LilacGreekAmor| **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy and dont forget to give me your imputs!

* * *

Sam followed her back in thinking they definitely needed to have a proper conversation about their situation.

After parade Sam waited for Andy to walk out to followed her.

" Andy can we talk tonight after shift?"

"Sure." Andy replied walking to booking.

Shortly after Andy was assigned to the front desk by Frank to avoid another accident especially in her condition.

The day was relatively slow. So as the day was ending and Andy was getting off shift Sam walked up to her. "These are the keys to my truck when your done go and I'll wait for me there. Please?" Sam asked handing her the keys. Andy took them and walked inside the girls locker room.

Andy had been sitting in Sam's truck for just a few minutes when she finally saw him walk out alone and toward her.

"Where do you wanna go to talk?" Sam asked

"Doesn't matter." Andy replied.

"Ok. You hungry?"

"Starving."

Sam chuckled pulling out of the divsion and driving to the diner her knew she loved.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you or checked up on you two." Sam stated as they waited for their food.

Andy nodded "why didn't you" she asked.

"I was mad, scared, confused. It's not everyday that an ex tells you she's pregnant."

"Well am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have and you have every right to be mad" Andy said

"Am sure this isn't easy for either of us but I think we should just put everything behind us and focus on the baby."

Andy nodded. "So what were never gonna solve anything between us?"

"That's not what I mean. We obviously still have a lot to talk through but for the sake of our daughter I think we should focus on making sure our little girl is healthy and loved" Sam said taking a sip of water.

"Okay, so what happens next?" Andy asked rubbing her swollen belly

"I guess we just take it day by day and hopefully we can solve all our issues before the baby arrives."

Andy finished eating her food and wanted to ask Sam the million dollar question. "Why Marlo, why her?"

"It's not complicated." He replied

"So I was." Andy retorted

"It's not that McNally. There was always something with us and we didn't work for a reason Andy."

Andy cut in "we didn't work because you broke up with me Sam. I wanted to be there for you after Jerry died and you obviously didn't want me to. Sam you broke my heart." Andy said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah well you got me back."

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You kept my daughter a secret from me you don't think that's a big deal" Sam replied

"So what are we playing the get even game?" Andy asked stupidly

Before anything else could happen Andy stood up and walked out of the diner. Sam followed right behind.

"McNally!" Sam screamed across the lot running after her. "Andy I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, just let me take you home please?"

Andy stopped and made her way back to Sam's truck.

Five minutes into the ride home Sam asked Andy if he could stay with her for a while to talk about their daughter. Which Andy agreed to.

"So how's she doing so far?" Sam asked sitting on the sofa.

"She's good. She's right on track with her weight."

"Have you thought about any names?" Sam asked out of curiosity

"I actually already choose her name."

"Oh"

"Avery, Avery Rain McNally. But I'm thinking your gonna want her to have your last name"

"It's a beautiful name and yeah I want her to have my last name." Sam replied and Andy nodded understanding his position.

"Avery Rain Swarek" Sam said a handful of times loving the flow of his daughters name.

Shortly after Sam went back to his place.

Andy was absolutely relieved that Sam knew and they had talked and let out some of their anger out toward each other.

The following morning Sam and Marlo arrived together. "I talked to Andy yesterday night."

"Great. How did that go?" Marlo asked

"Good. She choose a name for our daughter already."

"What are you guys gonna name her?"

"Avery. Avery Rain Swarek" Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

"That's a gorgeous name for her" Marlo said as she kissed sam and walked into the girls room

After parade was over Sam walked over to Andy's desk and asked her how she was doing.

"I'm good. Sleepy but I'm good." Andy replied leaning back in her chair.

"You not sleeping well?" Sam asked

"No. I haven't had a good nights sleep in a couple of weeks."

"Why so long"

"Comes with the territory of being pregnant I guess." Andy told Sam as she smoothed her shirt down and placed her hand on her belly.

"I pee all the time, I can't sleep. I have constant nightmares, I can't even put on my own shoes without almost killing myself. I'm just a mess. Sorry you asked me one simple thing and I unloaded on you." Andy said

"No its fine I want to know these things. I'm a little late on all this but I want to be apart of the remainder of your pregnancy." Sam jumped in leaning against her desk.

"Okay"

"I mean it McNally"

"Okay. In that case I have a breastfeeding class tonight if you wanna come" Andy asked Sam which he happily agreed to go to.

Sam walked into the woman's locker room after he said goodnight to Marlo and went in to look for McNally.

When Sam walked in Andy was removing her shirt to change into a sweater that hung over her locker door.

Sam cleared his throat to make himself know, he didn't want Andy thinking that he was spying on her or something.

When Andy turned around Sam immediately blushed.

Andy was only wearing a bra and he definitely realised pregnancy changed her a lot physically.

Her breast were a lot bigger than what he remembered them to be and her belly had grown significantly to accommodate their daughter.

"You look stunning" Sam commented

"No I don't I've gained like 30 pounds." Andy replied pulling her sweater on quickly.

"Can I?" Sam asked referring to touching her belly.

"Yeah." Andy placed her hands by her side.

What surprised her was when Sam went under her sweater and placed both his hands on her belly. Andy pulled her sweater up and just watched as Sam stared at her belly contentedly.

He'll be a great dad Andy thought to herself.

"Was that her?" Sam asked when he felt movement.

"Yeah" Andy replied and grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him over to sit on the bench.

Andy poked at her belly and almost immediately their daughter kicked.

"That's amazing" Sam was completely mesmerized. He was completely in awe and couldn't believe that his daughter was there in her mothers womb and growing and he felt honored to have been able to experience their daughter move from within.

Andy couldn't believe why she had waited so long to tell Sam especially seeing how much he loved their daughter already.

"Sam we gotta go if we want to make it on time to class." Andy watched Sam clear his eyes from what she can only imagine were tears.

The entire way to the hospital for their class Sam drove with a hand on the steering wheel and the other on Andy's belly as she tried to get their daughter to keep moving.

After class Sam dropped Andy off at her place and went home to sleep after a long yet amazing day.

©LilacGreekAmor


	4. Chapter 4

Rant:

So this is to address the people who still don't understand what AU and Fiction means.

Fiction- something feigned, invented or imagined; a made up story.

AU- is a form of setting or canonical facts of setting or characterization in the universe being explored or written about are deliberately changed.

Im pretty sure the definition says a made up story and deliberately changed. And didn't I mention that in the description! Maybe you should read descriptions before you start nagging.

So I just wanted to adress to all the people who keep reviewing and hating on this story and how they think I'll be a better writer if I stick to the true characters of the show. Well ain't I glad for the pure existence of AU.

If you simply can't stand my story that much then stop reading my updates and I'm sure your day will be that much better. I sure as hell aint gonna be disappointed if you don't read.

I have never been more happy to be able to delete the comments of reviewers that have no idea what their talking about. And talk out of their ass. If you think its so fucking easy then do it yourself. Stop complaining about the lack of Mcswarekness Fanfics and do something about it.

Last time I posted this I stopped writing completely for Flashpoint fanfiction!

After dropping Andy off at her place, Sam went back to his place. Sam couldn't believe how much he missed of Andy's pregnancy. How much he missed from his daughter's first few months in utero.

The following morning Marlo and Sam drove to work together, Andy watched Sam and Marlo walk in together and it never failed to make her stomach flip upside down.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked after parade before he made his way up to the D's.

"Good, I was actually able to get a good night sleep yesterday. Which I so desperately needed."

"That's good to hear." Sam replied "I'll see you around, I have to get to work."

Andy hated desk duty, hell she'd rather ride with Gail than be at a desk filling out paper work.

'Meet me at the diner of Wesson for lunch?' Marlo texted Sam and he agreed.

"You bored or what McNally?" Oliver asked when after a few minutes of observing Andy tap at her desk he was getting sick himself.

"Absolutely. What am I supposed to do? I hate being stuck to a desk and then going home and sitting and laying around."

"Well from what I remember, pregnancy is hard, emotional and exhausting but different for evey woman. But you just have to remember that at the end of all this you'll be holding a little girl in your arms." Oliver told Andy remembering when his ex wife was pregnant with their daughter. "How about we go out to lunch?"

Andy nodded, Oliver grabbed her coat and they drove the cruiser down to a near by diner.

Andy and Oliver had ordered their food when Sam walked in and shortly after so did Marlo, At first Andy thought Sam was alone but her heart dropped when Marlo sat next to Sam kissing him.

Oliver noticed and turned around. "Don't let it get to you"

"How?" Andy whispered.

Oliver could just see Andy became sad from the inside "You just do McNally, you just do."

After eating Oliver took Andy back to the station, Andy didn't let Sam and Marlo get to her. She went about her day like it didn't bother her. After shift Sam walked up to Andy "you want a ride home?"

"No its fine. Its still early I can walk." Andy replied.

"No, come on I can take you. Plus il'd feel a lot better if I took you."

"Okay."

"I'll wait for you at the truck." Sam said walking out of the station and Andy into the woman's locker room.

"How was your day?" Sam asked as he drove Andy home.

"Fine, nothing too special." Andy replied looking out the passenger window.

"How you feeling?"

"I actually feel pretty good for being almost 27 weeks. But my back is killing me." Andy replied as she twisted in her seat

Sam walked andy to her condo door "you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really. I was just gonna run a couple errands and do some shopping why?"

"Just asking. You want me to go with you?"

"No its fine it's your day off go do something with your um girlfriend." Andy replied feeling awkward mentioning Marlo.

"Yeah. Or I could spend my day with you and our daughter." Sam replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay then."

Shortly after Sam went home and Marlo joined him a while later.

Meanwhile Andy cleaned her condo, Andy could already feel she was itching to start nesting and getting everything ready for little Avery to make her appearance.

The following morning Sam picked Andy up and they headed to a near by baby store.

"This crib is the perfect investment, it goes from a crib to a toddler bed to a twin bed that your baby can use for several years to come." An employee was explaining to Andy and Sam the best cribs and the types.

"Okay thank you for everything." Sam said

"So what do you like best?"

"I don't know, there all too big, and my condo is small to begin with. I like the small white one but I feel like she'll grow out of it too quickly and having to get up in the middle of the night by myself and walk to get her seems like a lot." Andy sighed in frustration letting her head hang.

"Well for one your not going to, I'm going to be there every step of the way. But for now why don't we get a bassinet and we can put it right by your bed. Then later we'll worry about a crib huh?"

"I guess." Andy replied, she was getting tired and hungry.

After Sam wanted to take Andy to each lunch but she refused all she wanted was ice cream her bed and her pillows.

©LilacGreekAmor

Yes I know this chapter sucks!


End file.
